guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marauder's Shot
Something tells me that the description is wrong and it should be 10..30 bonus damage. Same mistake as for Savage Shot. Either this, or the damage will have to be armor ignoring, but then this will be yet another skill that does armor ignoring piercing damage (the other one, being, Whirling Defense). If neither is the case, then this skill is absolutely worthless -- no reason to bring it over that old standby, Dual Shot. We need to keep an eye on this skill. F G 20:42, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :The ingame description has a + before the number, indicating that it functions just like most other attack skills. —Neoflame 20:44, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::FG's comment is from before there was a plus, months ago. --68.142.14.71 18:37, 30 June 2006 (CDT) The damage from this thing is insane! — Skuld 11:46, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Hornbow.. marksmanship 16. Crit vs 80 armor= 97 damage. Yep. The damage is exactly the same as Melandru's Shot too. Silk Weaker 23:46, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Wouldn't spamming Focused Shot be better though? It only does 8 less damage and recharges in two seconds, and costs half as much energy as Marauder's. Also you don't have to worry about your non-attack skills being blacked out at a critical moment, and the attack skill disable is shorter than Marauder's non-attack disable. Focused really seems more useful to me. Arshay Duskbrow 22:09, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :Well, yes and no. It depends on what you can handle being disabled. Nothing sucks like hitting with a focused and not being able to distract that Mantra of Recall. --Crazytreeboy 00:56, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Actually, after testing out Focused Shot, I think I changed my mind. I'd prefer to have Troll Unguent or Whirling Defense disabled for five seconds than to have Savage Shot disabled when I want to interrupt. Pity about the 10 energy and thrice as long recharge on Marauder's but I suppose it would be too powerful otherwise. Still, if you're not using interrupt attacks or using a good number of spells or other non-attack skills, Focused is still probably the better choice for raw DPS from a single skill. Arshay Duskbrow 03:14, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ...On the other hand, Marauder's + Punishing makes a heck of a spike. :) Arshay Duskbrow 20:27, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Marauder's Shot seems to go well with Enraged Lunge if you have a pet, as it disables all your pet non-attack skills, giving you recharging skills to + dmg with. This seems especially good if most of your pet skills are portection skills with long durations. Gadenp 05:37, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Nice idea! o_O I just might try it out P A R A S I T I C 21:27, 18 October 2006 (CDT) I use it as an opener, kinda like a ranger lead attack, cuz by the time u've dual shotted etc. the crap outta the guy, troll is back on the table. Related Skills Melandru's Shot was recently added as a related skill, but the only similarity is that they share the damage range. otherwise they are completly different. Melandrus is elite and returns energy. maurderers is non elite and disables skills. Are skills considered related because they do the same damage?--Sefre 24px| 00:29, 25 December 2006 (CST) :see Project:Style and formatting/Skills#Related skills -- Xeon 18:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Noob question ftw I hear a lot of talk over which ranger attack skills are the best to use, and I have to ask, just how much better (if at all) is this than Sundering Attack or Penetrating Attack. I realize the bonus damage is higher, but 20% AP doesn't compensate? Any constructive talk appreciated! Phalmatticus 21:15, 12 April 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus :AP doesn't help the bonus damage from attacks. Let's say you have 16 marksmanship, a customized bow, +15% from your bow mod, and "roll" for 28 damage (but not a crit): ::Sundering versus 60 AL: 1.2 * 1.15 * 2 ^ ((68 - 60 * 0.8) / 40) * 28 + 19 = 74 ::Marauder's versus 60 AL: 1.2 * 1.15 * 2 ^ ((68 - 60) / 40) * 28 + 37 = 81 ::Sundering versus 100 AL: 1.2 * 1.15 * 2 ^ ((68 - 100 * 0.8) / 40) * 28 + 19 = 50 ::Marauder's versus 100 AL: 1.2 * 1.15 * 2 ^ ((68 - 100) / 40) * 28 + 37 = 59 :But as you lower marksmanship from 16, sundering's 20% is flat and its bonus decreases more slowly than marauder's. --Fyren 00:32, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Thank you, I see now that the bonus damage is prefferable to AP, I'll be sure to go get marauder's :) Phalmatticus 19:12, 14 April 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus : Penetrating/Sundering shot recharges quicker. --Samurai Snack 00:36, 19 November 2007 (UTC)